Apenas um sonho
by Rafa008
Summary: Steven não consegue parar de sonhar com a misteriosa Glacia.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Steven/Glacia

**Música **Just a dream-Nelly

**Resumo:** Steven não consegue parar de sonhar com a misteriosa Glacia.

**Apenas um sonho**

_Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim_

_Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?_

_Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho_

_Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho_

_Ela vai retornar? Ninguém sabe_

_Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho_

Era noite na liga Pokémon da região de Hoenn. Steven Stone, o jovem e recém campeão da Elite 4 estava deitado em sua cama, mas estava inquieto, virando de um lado para o outro. Estava tendo o mesmo sonho, com uma bela e misteriosa jovem de cabelos loiros e ondulados e olhos azuis como o gelo. Eles estavam no meio da neve e não havia nada ao redor deles, apenas gelo e mais gelo. A jovem ria para ele.

Steven-Quem é você?

Mas ela apenas sorriu para ele. Ela segurou a barra de seu vestido lilás, de mangas compridas e se virou, caminhando na direção oposta dele. Steven correu até ela, com dificuldades por causa da neve que afundava em seus pés, e quando a alcançou, ele tocou seu ombro e ela virou-se sorrindo, seus lábios com batom vermelho.

Steven-Para de fugir...

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou seus lábios no nariz dele e então desceu até sua boca. Steven, com o coração acelerado, colou seus lábios aos dela, sentindo um gosto de morangos. Mas em segundos, ela havia desaparecido, deixando Steven sozinho, na neve.

Steven-ESPERE!

Steven acordou suado e viu que se agarrava ao lençol com força. O jovem de cabelos cinzas sentou-se na cama e levou uma mão ao rosto e suspirou.

Steven-Novamente sonhei com essa moça... O que você que, heim?

_Estava no topo e era como se eu estivesse no porão_

_Em primeiro lugar e agora ela encontrou um substituto_

_Eu juro que agora eu não posso aguentar_

_Sabendo que alguém tem o meu bebê_

_E agora você não está por perto, baby, eu não posso pensar:_

_Deveria ter feito, Deveria ter comprado aquele anel?_

_Porque eu ainda posso sentir isso no ar,_

_Ver seu rosto lindo, correr meus dedos por seu cabelo._

De manhã, não haviam desafiantes para a Elite 4 e Steven resolveu ir até a biblioteca que avia ali. Ele foi até a seção dos livros que falavam das regiões até agora conhecidas e pegou quantos livros conseguia carregar até a mesa próxima da janela.

Steven-Todas as vezes que eu sonho com ela, há neve ao nosso redor... Não há muitas regiões que nevam o tempo todo...

Ele ficou um tempo pensativo, olhando pela janela, os jardins da Ever Grand City. O sol da manhã entrava pela janela e atingia os cabelos de Steven. Ele voltou à atenção aos livros a sua frente. Ele começou pela região de Kanto, Johto, mas nenhuma delas batia com a imagem que o rapaz tinha na cabeça. Ele então foi até uma das prateleiras mais distantes e viu um livro que falava sobre a misteriosa região de Sinnoh. O rapaz pegou o livro e voltou a sua mesa. Passou por varias paginas falando sobre as construções antigas de Hearthome, sobre os meteoritos de Veilstone e então, meia-hora depois, Steven achou algo que o interessou. Era o capítulo que falava sobre a cidade de Snowpoint. Era uma cidade que ficava a Oeste da região e abrigava o lago Acuity que era conhecido pela lenda do Pokémon Uxie, que deu a sabedoria aos humanos. Era uma cidade que nevava o ano inteiro e era cercada de montanhas e neve. Ele folheou mais um pouco até parar em uma página que falava sobre a líder do ginásio de lá.

Steven-É ela... É ela.

Havia uma foto de uma moça de cabelos loiros e ondulados e olhos azuis, que estava sentada em uma cadeira. A foto era oval, com detalhes dourados ao redor.

Steven-Glacia...

O rapaz passou os dedos delicadamente pela foto, passando pela bochecha dela, pelos cabelos. Mas algo estranho aconteceu. A foto estava se mexendo. Ela sorriu para ele, seus lábios com batom vermelho. Ela então se virou assustada, como se algo estivesse atrás dela e então se voltou para Steven, os olhos azuis um tanto assustados e a foto parou de se mexer. Steven se assustou, afastando-se um metro do livro. Quando se recuperou, achando que era só sua imaginação, ele aproximou-se do livro. A foto estava do jeito que ele havia encontrado. Ela, sorrindo na cadeira.

_Minha amante, minha vida, Minha gata, minha esposa_

_Ela me deixou, eu estou amarrado,_

_Porque eu sabia que simplesmente não está certo_

Steven sabia que isso era besteira, mas mesmo assim, queria ir até Snowpoint. Ele usou seu Metragross e viajou até a cidade mais próxima de Snowpoint. Lá, ele comprou alguns mantimentos que precisaria para chegar até o lugar. Foi difícil chegar até a rota 201. Nevava muito e tudo que ele conseguia era ver o branco e mais branco da neve. Steven apertou mais seu casaco de esqui ao redor do corpo, com a imagem da mulher no bolso e continuou a caminhar quando uma pequena figura flutuante, com uma longa cauda e cabeça amarela parou a sua frente. Por precaução, o campeão apertou a pokebola de seu Metagross no bolso. No livro que lera, falava que ali haviam muitos pokemons de gelo selvagens que atacavam treinadores descuidados. Mas o Pokémon estranho não parecia que queria atacar-lo. Ele olhou para Steven por um tempo e apontou sua cauda para a outra trilha.

Steven-Você quer me mostrar algo?

O Pokémon fez sinal positivo e entrou na outra trilha e desapareceu. Ali, no meio da neve, havia uma jovem muito bonita, deitada, de olhos fechados.

Steven-GLACIA?!

Ele correu até ela e tirou seu casaco e vestiu nela. Ele pegou seu braço e ergueu a manga de seu vestido, para checar a pulsação. Estava ali. Steven se levantou, pegando-a no colo, quando a loira abriu os olhos. Ela sorriu de leve, levando uma mão até o rosto dele e afastando sua franja cinza.

Glacia-Oi, Steven...

Steven-Você me conhece?

Glacia-Eu fiquei em 6º lugar na liga de Hoenn esse ano. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?

Steven abriu a boca, chocado.

Steven-6º lugar? Então, você é a nova membro da Elite 4!

Um dos membros da Elite 4 estava se retirando, e Glacia era a 6º, o que fazia dela, membro da E4. Steven olhou para Glacia, mas ele tinha adormecido em seus braços. Steven tirou seu Metagross do bolso e pediu que os levasse até o centro Pokémon da cidade.

Após a enfermeira Jenny cuidar dela, ela disse que Glacia já estava acordada e Steven foi até o quarto ver-la. Ele não conseguiu resistir e foi até sua cama, preocupado, tocando seus cabelos, sua bochecha, seus lábios, como havia feito quando vira sua imagem no livro.

Steven-Não é um sonho...

Glacia-Como você me encontrou?

Steven corou, afastando-se dela e sentou-se na cadeira.

Steven-Eu não sei direito. Mas alguma coisa me dizia para vir para cá.

Ela sorriu.

Glacia-Você me salvou. Estava treinando na floresta uma ultima vez, antes de ir para Hoenn, quando fui atacada por Sneasels selvagens.

Steven-Então, venha comigo para Hoenn, Glacia.

Glacia-É tão estranho... Eu venho sonhando com Hoenn e, bem, com você, há algum tempo...

Ela parecia meio constrangida por dizer isso, enquanto brincava com a barra do lençol entre as mãos.

Steven-Você também tem visitado meus sonhos...

Steven a fitou, com seus olhos cinzentos e ela sorriu, enquanto ele se aproximava aos poucos e tocou seus lábios com os dele, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Steven sentou-se na beira da cama e ela se aproximou mais, feliz por finalmente estar com ela, na vida real. Glacia suspirou feliz, enquanto se beijavam.

_Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim_

_Pensando em nós, o que nós vamos ser?_

_Abro meus olhos, sim, foi apenas só um sonho_

_Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho_

_Ela vai retornar? Ninguém sabe_

_Eu percebo, sim, foi apenas só um sonho_


End file.
